Siempre
by lorna weasley
Summary: Dicen que el amor llega, te mata, aterriza en todo tu interior y lo destruye. Hermione tras una pelea con ron se marcha pero tras cuatro años por cuestiones de trabajo tiene que volver y con el transcurso del tiempo se da cuenta que sus sentimiento han vuelto con más fuerza que en el pasado. El amor es un juego de doble filo en el cual no hay ganador, solo dolor.
1. sinopsis

Prologo

Dicen que el amor llega, te mata, aterriza en todo tu interior y lo destruye.

Acaba contigo y te hace recordarlo una y otra vez, pero lo sigues sintiendo porque es un dolor que te hace bien.

Pero…. ¿Qué pasaría si la sensación más dolorosa que existe pero también la más increíble te es arrebatada? ¿Qué haces con tus sentimientos? ¿Qué haces con tu dolor?

Todo acaba pero sigues vivo.

Ron y Hermione empezaron una hermosa relación después de la gran batalla, en la que Voldemor había muerto. Llevaban dos años de novios pero hubo una fuerte pelea en la que se separan y Hermione decide irse pero tras 4 años de su partida por cosas del destino tiene que volver.

_**Cuando se ama, no importa **_

_**el tiempo,**_

_ **ese amor estará para siempre. **_


	2. Mi proximo destino

Mi próximo destino

POV Hermione

En un cuarto color escarlata con los últimos rayos de luz entrando por la ventana iluminando la habitación, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 26 años con el pelo castaño enmarañado cubriendo su ojos color miel ahora rojos por las amargas lagrimas derramadas, salpicando el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo sobre su gran cama con dosel:

Para Ronald Weasley (tonto insensible)

Han pasado 4 años desde que no te e visto, no sabes cuánto te extraño, he sabido algunas cosas de ti gracias Ginny, y te pido una disculpa por jamás escribiste pero creo que así es mejor, aunque a mi se me parta el alma. estoy enojada conmigo misma, porque si tan solo yo no me hubiera ido y hubiéramos arreglado las cosas tal vez solo tal vez estuviéramos juntos, esa idea ha pasado por mi cabeza muchas veces, pero si me soy sincera a mi misma esa idea nos es cierta, pues tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos vuelto a pelear pero: Solo quiero que sepas que te sigo amando con la misma intensidad que te amo desde que te conozco, tal vez tu ya me hallas olvidado pero yo no e podido ni podre por que estas grabado en mi corazón como un tatuaje en la piel. Espero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado. Sabes a veces pienso que te burlarías de mi si me vieras así, dirías que soy masoquista por escribirle a la nada, pero aquí me tienes a la misma hora de cada mes escribiéndote cartas que no te mandare solo para liberar mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi mente, solo quiero que sepas algo:

Siempre te amaré

Hermione Granger (sabelotodo insufrible)

La joven de cabello castaño se incorpora lentamente de la cama, y se dirige a un baño color azul cielo "como sus ojos "piensa amargamente la castaña. Se ve en su espejo y lo que ve ya no la sorprende, cada mes, cada noche desde hace cuatro años su reflejo ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era, aquella joven alegre, con los ojo brillantes a más no poder cuando se encontraba cerca de cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules, con una sonrisa pegada al rostro desde que empezó su relación con ron ahora se había transformado en una chica con el semblante triste, los ojos ensombrecidos, con una sonrisa completamente farsa que usaba como un antifaz para que sus ahora amigos no se preocuparan pero que cada vez que llegaba a casa se lo quitaba y se tiraba al suelo a llorar incontrolablemente. Se mojo el rostro con un poco de agua y salió de aquel baño y se dirigió hacia su cama donde recogió la carta que tantas lagrimas le costaba escribir la sello y saco de debajo de la cama una caja de madera un poco polvorienta que al abrirse a simple se veía una caja común pero una vez observada más detenidamente se apreciaba unas 48 cartas. La castaña metió su tan preciada carta en la caja y la volvió a poner debajo de su cama, allí entre las penumbras donde no alcanzaba la luz, donde no cabían sus lagrimas se encontraba la caja de madera que contenía cada carta no mandada a ron, cada sentimiento oculto, cada lagrima salada derramadas, cada recuerdo, cada palabra, cada mirada guardada celosamente bajo llave como el amor dentro de su pecho, donde solo había cavidad para un ser, un alma, un par de ojos, unos labios y una sola persona.

La castaña escucho el sonido del timbre llamando a la puerta, se fijo en su reloj-despertador-que marcaban las 10:00 pm. Se acomodo un poco su blusa color rojo y se limpio un poco el rostro antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su departamento desde hace cuatro años.

Al abrir la puerta de encontró con una chica col el pelo negro ondulado que caía en su espalda hasta llegar un poco mas a bajo de los hombros, de ojos color miel y una sonrisa en los labios que se fue borrando al ver el estado de la castaña.

-Hermione que te pasa? Y no me vallas a contestar que nada porque te conozco-dijo al ver a la castaña abrir la boca. La castaña lanzo un suspiro al aire, la pelinegra la conocía demasiado bien, ella era su mejor amiga desde que llego a parís a vivir hace cuatro años, con ella no tenia secretos, ella sabia todo su pasado y era una de las pocas personas a las que no podía engañar ni un poco.

-Nada iris, es solo que ….- contesto la casta pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra conocida como iris.

-Le volviste a escribir verdad- dijo iris como una afirmación que como otra cosa.

La castaña se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la pelinegra. Cuando las dos se encontraban sentadas en el sofá la castaña contesto:

-Si iris pero es que es una forma de desahogarme de todo lo que siento-contesto Hermione al ver a iris a punto de replicar.

-Hermione que no entiende que solo te haces mas daño….-pero iris se vio interrumpida en su monologo por unos golpes en la ventana.

La castaña levanto la vista para encontrarse por una majestuosa lechuza, con paso veloz se hacerlo a la ventana abriéndola para dejar entrar a dicho animal. La lechuza levanto la pata para que la castaña tomara la carta.

Al leer la carta , la castaña se quedo pálida, asustando a iris que se paro presurosa.

-¿¡QUE PASA HERMIONE!?- pregunto una desesperada iris al ver que su amiga no contestaba.

-E-s la ca-carta de mi-mi traslado al nuevo trabajo, don-de fui asignada-dijo la castaña tartamudeando.

-¿¡Y A DONDE TE MANDAN!?-

-A Londres- dijo Hermione en shock.


End file.
